


Loved

by k_twinkle



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_twinkle/pseuds/k_twinkle
Summary: A peaceful moment for Sara





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I forced this out of my brain. I don't know.

The early morning light wakes you up. You feel warm from both the sun and Ava's body, tangled with yours.

Her presence reminds you daily of how loved you are. You need it to keep believing you deserve this. To believe you are allowed to be happy.

It's easy in these quiet mornings when Ava clings to you even in sleep and the world is still in slumber. You bask in the serenity. It's so perfect your soul hums with happiness.

It's almost too much so you kiss Ava's cheek gently to wake her. She opens her eyes slowly and smiles at you. "Hey" she whispers softly.

You smile too. "I love you" you say and kiss her again.


End file.
